Mi Vida Fuera De Lo Común
by Artic220501
Summary: Mi nombre es Artic tengo 18 años y mi vida era normal salvo por la razón de que nunca había tenido tantas amigas mujeres, menos una novia, lo más cercano a una amiga mujer era mi hermana, o eso fue hasta la aparicion del Programa de Intercambio Interespecies, al principio perturbo mi paz pero luego no solo me alegró la vida sino se volvió una parte fundamental de mi vida rara
1. Capítulo 01: Mi Nueva Vida A Sangre Fría

**Aclaración: Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou, no me pertenece, solo tomo prestada la maravillosa obra de Okayado para escribir diversas aventuras como hobby**

* * *

**Cap 01: Mi Nueva Vida A Sangre Fría**

* * *

Mi nombre es Artic y nunca pense que mi vida cambiaría tan radicalmente, mis padres trabajan en el extranjero, vivo junto a mi hermana Azula en Japon. Para nosotros era un dia normal yo estaba recostado en el sillon, ya que estaba de vacaciones y mi hermana Azula estaba durmiendo ya que ella no tiene tantas responsabilidades

Me encontraba pensando en que preparar de almuerzo cuando el ruido del timbre de la puerta rompió mi trance

Yo: (Incorporandome rápidamente) **Ya va, un momento**

Azula: (Bajandose toda somnolienta ante el incesante golpeteo) **¿Quien hace tanto ruido?** (Abro la puerta y encuentro a una mujer elegantemente vestida)

¿?: **Buenos Dias, ¿Se encuentra el joven Artic Snowtrees?**

Yo: (Algo dubitativo) **Pues soy yo, ¿Quien es usted y que desea?**

¿?: **Soy la coordinadora Kuroko Smith y vengo a informar sobre su aprobación en el Programa de Intercambio Interespecies, su nueva huésped, la Señorita Miia ya se encuentra lista para la mudanza**

Yo: (Con una mirada vacia) **Huesped... Señorita.. ¿Que yo que?** (La coordinadora ayudo a bajar a una chica pelirroja de un camión cercano, lo más curioso la chica tenía una cola de serpiente)

Miss Smith: (Mirandome falsamente decepcionada) **¿Sabes en que consiste el programa?**

Azula: **Yo si** (Azula se acerco a apoyarme un poco)

Miss Smith: (Algo apurada) **Entonces luego le explicas a tu hermano mientras aqui les dejo a Miia cuidenla mucho, luego vuelvo ¡Adios!** (La chica, presentada como Kuroko Smith comenzó a correr hacia la calle mientras la mirabamos con gotas de sudor en la nuca)

Luego de eso, Azula fue a cambiarse y yo metí las cosas de Miia

Miia: (Entra avergonzada) **Buenos dias, Soy Miia, la representante Lamia** (Dijo en voz baja mientras se veia algo cansada)

Yo: **¿Estas bien?** (Dije algo nervioso)

Miia: (Adormecida) **Solo tengo frío**

Yo: **Discúlpame un momento, ahora vuelvo** (Nervioso salgo de la sala y subo las escaleras corriendo)

Miia: (Susurrando) **Otra persona que me rechaza talvez nunca debí venir** (Tenía un rostro triste y sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse pero siente que la cubren) **¿Que paso?**

Yo: (Con una cálida sonrisa) **Te fuimos a buscar unas mantas, sé que las serpientes no toleran mucho el frío**

Miia: (Con un semblante restablecido) **Gracias muchas gracias**

Yo: (Fijandome bien) **¿Eh, por que estabas llorando?**

Miia: (Nerviosa y con la cabeza gacha) **Pensé que me rechazarias por ser asi y me ignorarias**

Yo: **Bueno al principio, la noticia me sorprendió, solo era eso, mientras no hagas nada malo puedes quedarte con total normalidad**

Azula: (Desbordando de alegría) **A mí me encantan las Interespecies, eres la primera que veo tan cerca, por eso considerame tu amiga**

Miia: **¡Gracias!** (Abraza a Azula y la aplasta ligeramente)

Yo: (Cerca de la puerta) **Azula por favor podrias cuidar a Miia, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo**

Azula: (Sonriendo) **Claro hermanito **(Sacó su celular y comenzó a tomarse fotos junto a Miia)

Yo: **Parecen llevarse bien** (Salí tranquilo de casa)

El día fue como muchos otros, excepto por el hecho de tener una lamia con una cola de seis metros, la cual intentaba no pisar, Miia nos platico sobre sus intereses y su gusto por Japón, luego Azula me obligó a aprender el Acta de Intercambio Interespecie de memoria mientras Miia se duchaba, espero haya logrado entrar y estar comoda

Yo: **Maldita enana, me vengare **(Dije en el momento en el que Azula se fue)

Debido a mis pensamientos en como vengarme de Azula, no escuche el reptar de cierta chica, la cual salía de la ducha

Miia: (Colgandose en mi espalda) **¿Que sucede?**

Yo:** Pienso en como vengarme de Azula ¿Eh?** (Reaccione nervioso al sentir los pechos de Miia)

Miia: **Relájate _Ca-ri-ño_** (Rie de una manera infantil pero culpable, y luego sube a su cuarto a cambiarse)

Yo: (Algo confundido) **_¿Cariño?_** (La puerta se abre y Azula entra con unas bolsas de pan en cada mano)

Azula: **Ayudame un poco aqui**

La cena ocurrió sin mayor problema salvo las miradas que Miia me daba

Miia: **Bueno estoy algo cansada, quiero ir a descansar** (Azula y yo movemos algunas cosas, para que pase sin problemas debido a su cola)

Yo: **Hasta mañana** (Dije mientras Azula y yo terminabamos de limpiar)

**Una Semana Después**

Miia se acostumbró a vivir con nosotros, la casa ha sido modificada por ordenes del Gobierno, la remodelación duró un día, ese día estuvimos en el jardin haciendo un《Campamento》según la coordinadora Smith

Azula: **Hermano voy a despertar a Miia**

Yo: (Decidido) **No, iré yo**

Azula: (Con un tono de voz cómplice) **¿Alguna razón en especifico?**

Yo: **Sí, que ella no te mate asfixiandote**

Azula: (Luciendo decepcionada) **Le quitas lo divertido a la vida**

Yo: (Serio) **¿Que pensaste tú?**

Azula: **No nada...**(Con unos ojos blancos de miedo)

Después de eso, subí a la habitación de Miia, e ingrese sin pedir permiso, llevandome una gran impresión, Miia con el torso descubierto

Yo: **Perdón, perdón Miia** (Con los ojos cerrados y arrodillado)

Miia: **Calma, no importa _Cariño_**

Yo: **Como que no importa, invadi tu privacidad**

Miia: **Tonterias, además me gustas asi que no me importa** (Cambiando de voz) **Pero si otro lo intentará** (Sacó un muñeco de trapo y usó su cola para decapitarlo)

Yo: **¿Eh? Mejor vayamos a desayunar**

Miia: (Acercándose a mí) **Mejor estemos aquí un rato más** (Algo tristes) **Sabes, eres la única persona aparte de Miss Smith que no me rechazó y bueno quisiera que me vieras como algo más que tu inocente huésped** (Se acerca mucho con intención de besarme)

Azula: (Entrando a la habitación) **Hermano porque demoras tan...** (Me mira y se regresa) **Perdón por la interrupción** (Gritó para luego cerrar la puerta con ira)

Bajamos y encontramos a Azula muy tranquila en el comedor tomando desayuno

Azula: **No que no tenían nada**

Yo: (Confundido) **¿A que te refieres?**

Azula: (Fría) **¿Estás con Miia?**

Yo: (Indignada) **¡Que yo que!**

Miia: (Sonrojada) **No me importaría que sea verdad** (Perdiendose en su mundo de fantasía)

Azula: **Mi hermano es...**

Miss Smith: **¿Que dices de tu hermano?** (Yo me quede palido, Azula gritó y Miia salió de su mundo de fantasía muy asustada)

Yo: (Más calmado) **No me asustes así**

Miss Smith: **Perdón, Azula tú y Miia pueden traerme algo de café**

Azula: **Vamos Miia, te enseñare a hacer un café delicioso **(Miia asintió con sus ojos brillosos)

Miss Smith: **A Miia le gusta este lugar y le gustas tú, a pesar de que no me pagan lo suficiente yo vengo siempre que puedo para verificar si esta bien y si la sacas a pasear y conocer, en eso consiste el Programa**

Yo: (Tranquilo) **Ella está bien, no le hecho daño**

Miss Smith: (De manera siniestra cerca de mi oido) **Quitarle la virginidad tambien cuenta**

Yo: **Yo... yo no he hecho tal cosa con ella**

Miss Smith: **Eso espero** (Acercando su rostro) **Porque serás solo mío** (Senti el roce de sus labios y los míos)

Miia: **Deja a mi _Cariño_, adicta al café** (Me atrapa con su cola)

Miss Smith: **Adicta al café** (Decaida con aura de depresion rodeandola) **Bueno yo ya me voy**

Miia: **¿_Cariño_ que estabas haciendo?**

Yo: **Nada salvo acordar una salida para que conozcas la ciudad**

Miia: **¡Yep! Entonces es una cita, me pondre una falda talvez un vestido**

Yo: **No, no es una cita, es una salida coordinada con el Intercambio**

Miia: **Entonces solo saldremos juntos porque... porque te lo pide la ley, idiota** (Me golpea con la cola y me estrello en la pared para luego irse llorando a su habitación)

Azula: **Bien hecho _Hermanote_** (Me cachetea estando yo desprotegido)

Momentos después, yo subí a arreglar el problema con Miia, y aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, lástima que Miia oyó mis pasos

Miia: (Triste y sin el entusiasmo que la caracteriza) **¡Oye! Serias tan amable de decirle a tu novia que arregle mi traslado a otra familia**

Yo: (Calmado) **Espera Miss Smith, ¿Mi novia? No y ademas ¿Por que quieres irte?**

Miia: (Con lágrimas cubriendo sus bellos ojos) **Porque me rechazas y creo que no me quieres aqui**

Yo: **Por favor no te vayas, te quiero aca, solo... solo que nunca habia tenido más que una amistad con una chica, siempre fui visto como un bicho raro,y tú me tratas como si fuera tu novio, como si yo fuera algo especial**

Miia: **Es que si eres algo especial, al menos para mí, y si quieres cuando empiezen tus clases podrias mostrarme como tu novia **(Finalizado esto, los ojos de Miia brillaron de manera maquiavélica)

Yo: (Asientiendo cansadamente) **Esta bien pero por ahora tengo que dejar a Azula en su taller de Danza**

Miia: **Puedo inscribirme** (Abrazandome)

Yo: (Dubitativo) **No lo se... Ademas como decirlo no tienes piernas**

Miia: (Haciendo un ligero movimiento de caderas) **Yo bailo bien con mi cola y también hago otras cosas**

Yo: (Curioso) **¿Como que?**

Miia: **Ya verás** (Me echa en su cama e intenta sacarme el pantalon)

Yo: (Sosteniendo mi pantalón lo más fuerte que podía) **Por favor Miia, sabes que no podemos hacer eso**

Miia: **Por favor quiero demostrarte mi amo**r (Se quita su blusa y su falda) **Te va a gustar ademas quiero que tu seas mi primera vez o prefieres que se lo de a un patán** (Me quede pensando en eso y Miia aprovechando mi descuido me quito el polo y logró sacarme el pantalón, ella iba ahora por mi ropa interior, pero fue interrumpida por mi hermana tocando la puerta)

Azula: (Preocupada) **¿Miia has visto a mi _Hermanote_? Creo que ya se mató por lo que le dijiste**

Miia: (Jadeando por el susto) **No... no lo he... visto**

Azula: (Curiosa) **¿Miia que estas haciendo?**

Miia: **Nada...** (En eso agarro su cola y la aprieto) **Cariño... Suelta mi cola, es muy... Ay!... Sensible... Ah!**

Azula: (Golpeando fuerte la puerta) **¿_Hermanote_ que haces con Miia?**

Yo: (Me safo y salgo del cuarto hasta ir a mi habitación a vestirme) **Preguntale a ella**

Miia: (Sollozando) **¿Por que rechazaste mi amor?**

Yo: **Por poco y me violas**

Miia: **Pero lo habrías disfrutado**

Azula: (Muy enojada) **Apurate tengo que ir a mis clases**

Miia: **Al menos llevame a verla**

Yo: (Rendido) **Esta bien vamos, solo déjame cambiarme la ropa**

Lleve a Azula y a Miia al taller, pero Miia no podia inscribirse aunque creo que fue bueno, ese profesor se ve sospechoso

Despues de ese desplante, caminamos hasta un parque cercano muy tranquilo

Miia: **_Cariño_ abrazame por favor tengo frio**

Yo: **Miia ¿Quieres un helado?**

Miia: **Claro _Cariño_**

Yo: (Mirandola de manera acusadora) **No que tenias frío**

Miia: (Haciendo un pequeño puchero) **Aw _Cariño_** (Aparecen un vago y su pareja)

Vago: **Escuchaste le dijo _Cariño_**

Pareja: **Seguramente no pudo tener una novia humana y se rebajo a eso**

Vago:** ¿Y como hacen el amor si ni piernas tiene?**

Miia: **Silencio** (Soltando algunas lagrimas)

Yo: (Viendo esto) **Ya basta**

Vago: **Lo unico bueno de ella son sus pechos... **(Yo jaló a Miia para ir a otro lado)

Yo: **Al menos ella no vive ofendiendo a otros, par de imbeciles, no les hagas caso Miia vamos**

Vago: **Pero ella si nos ofende**

Pareja: **Sí, con su cuerpo**

Miia comenzó a hacer vibrar su cola para golpearlos, cuando lo intentó salté delante y recibi el impacto, todo para que Miia no sea deportada

Miia: (Secandose las lagrimas) **_Cariño_ vamos** (Estando triste me da un beso en la mejilla)

Yo: (Susurrando) **Tranquila vamos a casa**

Miia: **Yo quiero ir a un lugar más cercano** (Me arrastra hasta un hotel)

Yo: (Indignado) **¡¿Miia que hacemos aqui?!**

Miia: **Este es un lugar privado ¿Verdad?**

Yo: (Indeciso) **Bueno...**

Miia: (Pidiendo una habitacion) **¡Vamos! **(Me vuelve a arrastrar)

Ya en el cuarto, que me costó caro por cierto, yo estaba sentado en la cama y ella estaba dandose una ducha

Miia: (Saliendo de la ducha con una toalla) **¿_Cariño_ que haces?**

Yo: (Impaciente) **Miia apurate, ya tenemos que irnos**

Miia: **¿Por que quieres irte?** (Me muestra un preservativo)** ¿Que es esto? ¿Es chicle? Huele a chocolate ¿Lo abro?**

Yo: **No es nada, sólo dejalo ahi** (Se acerca bastante a mi)

Miia: **La gente solo es amable conmigo por la ley, no quieren estar cerca mío, solo tú lo comprendes y por eso te quiero y por eso...** (Deja caer su toalla al suelo) **Quiero ser tuya _Cari..._** (La pared es destruida por una explosion)

Miss Smith: **Twitter nos informo que alguien trajo a una lamia con intención de tener relaciones sexuales. Según el Acta de...** (Detiene su perorata al verme) **¿_Cariñito_?**

Yo: **¿Ahora tambien tú me llamaras _Cariñito_?**

Miss Smith: **¿Que hacen aca?** (Me acerco y le explico)

Yo: **Si los vuelvo a ver saldran en ambulancia**

Miss Smith: **Quien lo diria** (Bajamos y encontramos a los tipos del parque)

Vago: **Otra vez ustedes al parecer si podia hacerlo**

Pareja: **Aunque seria repugnante, una grotesca vagina**

Miss Smith: **Callense, estan violando el Acta y...** (Un cascabeleo interrumpe su discurso)

Miia: **Basta** (Su cola estaba brillando como el filo de una navaja)

Yo: **Se los adverti** (Di un golpe al tipo promotor de esto y la fuerza hizo que retrocediera e impactara a su pareja hasta romper la puerta)

Miia: **_Cariño_** **gracias** (Me estruja)

Miss Smith: **Vamos a recoger a tu hermana** **_Cariñito_** (Apoyada en mi brazo derecho

Yo: **Ya que estamos todos porque no les preparo algo**

Miss Smith: **A mi me agrada la idea** (Recogemos a mi hermana y ya en casa todas deciden obligarme a cocinar sólo a mí)

Miia: (Sonriente) **¿Cariño puedo dormir a tu lado?**

Yo: (Susurrando) **Cállate, no quiero ir a la cárcel**

Azula: **¡Hagamos un pijamada Miia!**

Miia: **Sí, Pijamada**

Miss Smith:** Yo me quedaré para corroborar la integridad de Miia**

Yo: **¡Quiero dormir tranquilo!**

* * *

**_Ahi esta el primer cap algo largo este anime me gusto bastante pero aun no sacan la segunda temporada, el nombre de mi hermana no se baso en ningun anime ni caricatura solo se me vino a la mente pero la personalidad esta basada en Mikan de To Love Ru._**

**_Aclaro que por ahora se parecera bastante al anime, como vaya avanzando el fanfic, cambiara su ruta_**


	2. Capítulo 02: Aventuras Emplumadas

**Aclaración: Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou, no me pertenece, solo tomo prestada la maravillosa obra de Okayado para escribir diversas aventuras como hobby**

* * *

**Cap 02: Aventuras Emplumadas**

* * *

La región donde vivo, siempre tuvo un clima templado, lastima que con el paso de los años, la temperatura haya disminuido gradualmente, eso nunca me afecto hasta el día de hoy

Yo: (Reaccionando al despertador) **Otro día frío, bueno al menos no esta nevando** (Susurre, sin saber de el intruso en mi cama)

Miia: (Moviéndose ligeramente) **_Cariño_ no hagas tanto ruido** (Usó su cola para envolver mis piernas)

Yo: (Indignado) **¿Miia? Despierta, no nos pueden ver así, vamos levantate** (Dije mientras intentaba empujar su cola sin lograr nada) **Por cierto Miia ¿Que haces en mi cama?**

Miia: (Susurrando cerca de mi oído) **Pues... Hacía demasiado frío y pensé en tomar tu calor** (Su cola envuelve mi abdomen)

Yo: **¿Y porque no fuiste a la cama de Azula? Ella esta más cerca a tu habitación** (El ruido despertó a Azula, la cual entró sin que Miia y yo nos percatemos, y comenzó a grabar)

Miia: (Adormilada) **_Cariño_ ya no hagas tanto ruido y dejame calentarme cinco grados más** (Miia dio un largo bostezo para quedarse dormida en instantes)

Yo: (Adolorido) **Miia mis huesos se estan rom...pien...do** (Miia seguía sin soltarme y en su sueño, acerca ¿Por accidente? sus pechos cerca de mi rostro) Miia, no puedo res...pi...rar (Intento safarme sin éxito)

Azula miraba todo esto en silencio, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara y su celular en la mano, hasta el momento en que yo en un intento desesperado por salvarme presionó la punta de la cola de Miia

Miia: (Despertando de golpe) **Eh _Cariño_ no toques mi cola por favor... Es muy sensi...ble** (Con los ojos llorosos)

Yo: **¿Es tu punto débil?** (Aumente la velocidad en el roce de mis dedos en su cola, lo que logro que Miia me soltara) **Al fin** (Miia se tira sobre mí y me abraza fuertemente)

Miia: (Jadeando) **_Cariño_ eso fue increíble, me co...**

Yo: (Confuso) **¿Me co...?**

Miia: (Excitada) **¡Me corro!**

Azula: (Dejando caer su celular, revelando su escondite) **Wow, _Hermanote_, eso fue increíble**

Yo: (Sorprendido y algo furioso) **¿Que haces aqui?** (Dandome cuenta de que nos grabó) **Dame tu celular** (Azula me ignoró y corrio hasta la sala, yo la segui ignorando que Miia estaba agotada y había un gran charco en mi cama)

En la sala, perseguía a Azula botando todo a mi alrededor mientras la enana se burlaba de mi reacción

Azula: (Nerviosa) **_Hermanote_, calmate, no hare nada con ese video**

Yo: (Serio) **Si no me das ese celular, tendras prohibido salir durante un año, no hablaras con Yukana en seis meses y formateare tu celular**

Azula: (Pálida y paralizada) **Me rindo, _Hermanote_ **(Me enseña el celular y borra el video)

Yo: (Tranquilo) **¿Ves? Ahora todos somos felices**

Miia: (Bajando muy sonrojada) **Eh... Buenos días ¿Azula te puedo ayudar en algo despues de desayunar?**

Azula: (Pensativa) **Ahora que lo dices ayudame a tender la ropa**

Después de un desayuno normal, salvo por el hecho de que Miia no me miraba a la cara

Yo: **Las ayudare** (Subimos a la azotea y mientras estabamos tendiendo toda la ropa, una sombra cruzo por el cielo)

Miia: **_Cariño_ apurate para bañarnos juntos** (Se escucha un grito de mi parte) **¿Que sucede?** (Ve que una silueta se lo lleva por los aires) **_¡Cariño!_**

**Después de unos minutos**

Yo: (Algo mareado)** ¿Donde estoy? Estoy en un arbol ¿Como llegue?** (Ve una figura delgada pequeña la cuál tenía alas y unas garras en vez de pies)

¿?: (Entusiasta) **¡Despertaste!**

Yo: (Confundido) **¿Quien eres?**

¿?: (Risueña) **¿Yo? Soy Papi la Api**

Yo: **Como ¿Papi Api Papi?**

Papi: (Algo confundida) **Api la Papi o Papi la Papi, Pahi, Bapi, Bapa Papi Bapa**

Yo: **¿Eres una arpía? ¿Y que haces acá? No deberias estar sola**

Papi: **Papi es Api, eso es lo que es Papi, y no puedo estar sola asi que te traje**

Yo: (Alterado) **¿Por eso me secuestraste?**

Papi: **No es que...** (Ve un camión de helados) **Comida** (Me agarra y me suelta cerca del camion para llevarme a que le compre uno) **1... 2... 3**

Papi: (Me mira extrañada y se aleja) **¿Quien eres?**

Yo: (Desesperado) **¡Es una cabeza de chorlito!**

Despues de comprar helados nos sentamos en una banca

Papi: **No querian dejarme salir hasta que me aprendiera el Acta de 《****Recambio Interestelar》**

Yo: (Corrigiendola) **Intercambio Interespecies**

Papi: **Asi que cuando la loca y seria 《Exterminadora》 se distrajo**

Yo: **Coordinadora**

Papi: **Me escape y asi llegué hasta aquí**

Yo: **Pero eso es peligroso**

Papi: **Descuida siempre lo hago pero la ultima vez dijeron que me 《Exportarian》**

Yo: **Deportarian, eso es grave**

Papi: **Gra...ve...** (Se le cae su helado debido a sus manos enplumadas) **No probé nada** (Llorando)

Yo: (Consolándola) **Si quieres te doy el mío**

Papi: **En ese caso, gracias** (Comienza a chuparlo en una posición comprometedora)

Yo: (Avergonzado) **Papi, ¿Puedes sostenerlo por ti misma?**

Papi: (Con el helado en la boca) **Pero se podría caer** (La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a vernos de una manera muy maliciosa)

Todos alrededor: (Señalandome) **《Que indecente》《Ha de ser un pervertido》《Le esta haciendo una felación》**

Yo: (Completamente furioso) **¡Detente ya no mas! Ve a lavarte** (Papi se desnuda y se va a una fuente a lavarse) **Papi sal de ahi **(Me sostiene con sus garras y me tira al frente de ella justo entre sus piernas)

La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña, pero la tensión subió en el momento escuche una voz que conocia muy bien

¿?: **_¡Cariño! _¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo!?**

Yo: **¿Miia? ¿Que haces aqui, como saliste? **

Miia: **Azula me ayudo, ¿No es cierto, Azula?** (Miro su cola para darse cuenta que Azula no estaba, aunque se oian unos gritos de fondo)

A lo lejos se podia observar a mi hermana enredada en unos arbustos

Yo: **Miia no hago nada, Azula me vengare, por favor no me aplastes... ¡Miia!**

Miia: **Maldita Cerebro de Pájaro, Ladrona, alejate de mi _Cariño_**

Papi: **Ven aqui Pechugona** (Miia al oir eso se enfureció y comenzó a luchar con Papi mientras se iban exponiendo cada vez más, por ejemplo Papi que ya estaba desnuda habia destruido la blusa de Miia dejando sus pechos al aire, afortunadamente nadie se fijo en ellas ya que una niña estaba atrapada en lo alto de un árbol y ambas después de vestirse intentan ayudarla) **Que nobles y tiernas **(Miia después de escalar el arbol, sin querer asustó a la niña, lo que causó que la rama donde se encontraba se quiebre, asi que Papi a pesar de no poder volar por el peso de sus alas mojadas da su mayor esfuerzo y la atrapa en el aire y yo a su vez las atrapo a ambas aunque me impacte el pecho)

Policia: (Apareciendo en escena) **¿Que paso? ¿Y la niña?**

Yo: (Acariciando a Papi y a Miia) **Ellas juntas la salvaron**

Policia: (Impresionado) **Son chicas semihumanas, increíble, y según la ley ¿Tiene los documentos de ambas señoritas?**

Yo: (Asustado) **¿Mis Documentos?**

Papi aterrorizada de volver a ser encerrada, alzo vuelo conmigo entre sus garras mientras de fondo se oían los gritos de Miia y Miss Smith que recién llegaba al parque

De todos los lugares donde Papi puedo haberme llevado, me trae al que menos quería, mi universidad, bueno no es que me desagrade pero no me gustan las experiencias que he tenido aquí

Yo: **Oye Papi ¿Que hacemos aqui?**

Papi: **Es un bonito lugar para que Papi ponga un nido**

Yo: **Papi, podemos volver al par...** (Me vi interrumpido por unas voces femeninas muy conocidas para mí)

¿?: (Burlonamente) **Y asi, es como utilicé al pobre tonto**

¿?: **Ya te he dicho muchas veces que terminara mal para ti**

¿?: **Talvez yo termine mal pero él terminara solo**

A mala suerte la rama donde estaba se rompió y cayó cerca de las chicas que platicaban anteriormente

Yo: (Tímido) **Eh... Hola Summer y hola Kitty**

Summer: (Sensualmente) **Artic, un viejo conocido, ¿Que haces cerca de mi?**

Yo: (Fríamente) **Nada que te interese **(Viendo como Papi se acercaba volando otra vez)

Kitty: (Sinceramente) **Cuidado Artic**

Yo: **No te preocupes, cuidate tú también... Y Summer muerete** (Papi me alzó con sus garras y de manera furiosa agito sus alas y el viento que creó empujo a las chicas)

Después de ese incidente volvimos al parque donde Miss Smith y Miia se encontraban, donde la negligente coordinadora me mostro los documentos de Papi y me confesó que casi me obligaba a ser anfitrión de Papi

**Ya en casa**

Miss Smith: **Papi te quedaras aca y obedeceras a _Cariñito_**

Papi: **Sé que no soy muy lista pero se que debo estar cerca a mi Esposo, ven Esposo vamos a ducharnos** (Me arrastra)

Miss Smith: (Sorprendida) **¿Miia por que tan tranquila?**

Miia: **Sé que Papi es una niña, ella es una persona segura casi como Azula**

Miss Smith: **Pero si tienen la misma edad, su raza luce asi porque necesitan cuerpos pequeños**

Miia: (Va fugazmente al baño y me aplasta con la puerta) **_Cariño_ yo me encargare de ella** (Comienza a bañar a Papi) **No le pongas ni un dedo encima**

Papi: **Pero si no tengo dedos**

Yo: (Bajo la puerta) **No soportare mucho**

* * *

**_Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo , para el proximo capitulo, quiero 03 comentarios nuevos sino no hay capitulo ya que ustedes me animan, como vieron este capitulo tiene más cambios en el argumento, me encanta su apoyo, y si pudiera les daria corazón a sus comentarios_**

**_Contestando a la primera Review de este fic_**

**_Skull Flame: Pues si cambiare su ruta, talvez para mejor o talvez para peor, Miia no es una serpiente de cascabel pero creo un silbido debido al continuo movimiento de su cola, que como nos demostro el anime, suena como látigo cuando se mueve rápido_**


	3. Capítulo 03: Entre Secretos Y Caballeros

**Aclaración: Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou, no me pertenece, solo tomo prestada la maravillosa obra de Okayado para escribir diversas aventuras como hobby**

* * *

**Cap 03: Entre Secretos Y Caballeros 1/2**

* * *

Después de la mudanza de Papi, ésta agradecida le contó a Miss Smith el encuentro que tuve con Kitty y Summer, lo que causó que por primera vez viera a Miss Smith trabajando, pero hospedandose en mi casa temporalmente, le ofrecí el cuarto de huespedes, ella acepto, y a la larga me quede sin café

Esta mañana era relativamente tranquila con Miia durmiendo, Papi abrigandola, Miss Smith descansando con la frente roja por dormirse en la mesa mientras hacia el papeleo, y yo estaba...

Preparando el desayuno

Mientras cortaba algunos trozos de carne para Papi y Miia, un bostezo se escucho desde la sala de estar, lo que me hizo suponer que Miss Smith ya había despertado, asi que limpie todo y fui a mantenerla despierta

Yo: (Acercándome a ella sigilosamente) **Coordinadora, despierte, ya la oi bostezar, se durmió en la mesa mientras rellenaba esos papeles** (Pero la coordinadora ni se inmuta) **Si no se levanta, Miia bajará y se aferrara a usted para abrigarse** (Esto último asusto a la pelinegra y esta aún adormilada fue al baño a lavarse) **Lo considerare todo un éxito**

De la nada, Miia bajó velozmente las escaleras y atravesó la sala y me impactó

Miia: (En el suelo encima mío)** ¡_Cariño_!** (Al reponerme y ver su rostro, vi unos finos surcos y sus ojos rojos y pesados, estuvo llorando)

Yo: (Frotandole el cabello) **¿Que pasó? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?** (Ella afirmó con la cabeza) **¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

Miia: **Nos... nos separaron** (Gritó Miia antes de volver a llorar)

Yo: **Tranquila calma, nunca volvere a hacer que veas novelas turcas** (Estuve consolandola unos minutos cuando pense en Papi y en lo que podia haberle hecho Miia) **Miia dame un momento por favor** (Ella aun afectada cedió mientras se erguía poco a poco)

Después de subir las escaleras en literalmente tres pasos, fui a corroborar que Papi estuviera bien, y al parecer lo estaba salvo por una pequeña ánima saliendo de su boca

Yo: (Sacudiendola) **Levantate, dime que estas bien** (Sus ojos se abrieron y acto seguido se aferro a mi pecho, para increíblemente seguir durmiendo)

Dado que no era muy pesada, baje las escaleras con ella a cuestas, aunque muy lento

Llegué a la sala de estar sin problemas, Miia vio a Papi en mi pecho y cambió su actitud por completo incluso intentó imitarla, pero gracias al cielo Miss Smith llegó al rescate aunque no como yo esperaba

Miss Smith: (Con crema dental alrededor de toda la boca) **¿Por que hacen tanto ruido?**

Yo: (Susurrando) **Se volvió a dormir en el baño**

Papi: (Muy risueña al ver asi a la mujer humana)** La coordinadora tiene crema dental en toda la cara**

Después de un agitado despertar, la situación se calmó y después de un desayuno tranquilo, cada uno comenzó a hacer lo que le tocaba, horas después, Miss Smith se despedía para ir a la oficina, según ella para vigilar a su equipo

Miss Smith: (Acomodando sus gafas) **Por cierto _Cariñito_ ¿Donde esta Azula?**

Yo:** Ella me dijo que iría a la casa de Yukana Yame, es una amiga cercana y que vendria en la tarde, talvez este de regreso**

Miia: **Creí que ella estaba castigada por lo que nos grabó esa vez...** (Ella dijo eso sin querer)

Miss Smith: **¿Que fue lo que grabó?**

Yo: (Nervioso y queriendo cambiar la conversación) **Nada, nada, por cierto Miss Smith podría acompañarme a recoger a mi hermana**

Miss Smith: **Esta bien, pero porque me sigues llamando coordinadora o Miss Smith, me paso en tu casa seis de siete dias de la semana**

Yo: (Intentando excusarme) **¿Formalidad?**

Miss Smith: **Olvidalo, mi nombre es Kuroko, y si quieres que te** acompañe** salgamos ahora**

Yo:** Esta bien, Miia te encargó a Papi, cuidala como a una hija** (Kuroko y yo partimos rumbo a casa de Yukana sin fijarnos que Miia había empezado a fantasear)

Despues de algunos minutos de plática y pasos, habíamos llegado a casa de Yukana

Yo: (Apretando suavemente el timbre) **¡Yukana!** (Tras ese grito la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a la amiga de mi hermana)

Yame: **Hola Artic y hola...** (Dijo la frase incompleta, transmitiendo de manera intrinseca, una pedida de nombre)

Kuroko: (Estoica) **Miss Smith**

Yukana: **Yo soy Yukana Yame, un gusto, oye Artic que bonita novia te conseguiste**

Ambos: **¡No somos pareja!** (Yo sonrojado y ella fría como una piedra)

Yo: (Recuperando la compostura) **Por cierto vine por Azula ¿Donde esta ella?**

Yukana: (Recordando) **Acabamos nuestra tarea y ella se marcho hace como diez minutos**

Kuroko: **¿Y a donde se fue y por donde?**

Yukana: **A su casa y por ahi** (Señalo unas calles)

Yo: **Gracias** (Me despedi de Yukana mientras iba por esas calles)

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a una zona poco iluminada y algo abandonada

¿?: **¡Ayuda, dejame, no me toques!**

Yo: **¿Escuchaste eso? Se parece a la voz de mi hermana** (Seguimos la voz y encontramos a un tipo forcejeando con Azula la cual traia su blusa rota y dejando ver su sujetador)

Acosador: **Callate, maldita sea no hagas ruido**

Yo: (Con la luz detrás mío, dandome un aspecto algo siniestro, con Kuroko al lado) **Deja a mi hermana Idiota**

Acosador: **¿Y si mejor me quedo con tu hermana y tambien con esa noviecita tuya?** (Acercándose a la coordinadora con navaja en mano)

Kuroko: (Nada intimidada y lista para sacar su arma) **Detente es enserio** (Al ver que se acercaba rapidamente intenta disparar, ya que al fin y al cabo son sedantes, pero descubrió que no tenía municiones)

Acosador: **Lástima** (De dos largos pasos se encontró al frente y antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, lance un tacho de basura, el cual lo _desconcerto,_ mas no hizo que desistiera)

Yo: **Te dije que las dejaras** (Azula aprovecho y corrio hacía Kuroko, la cual estaba ligeramente nerviosa)** ¿Azula estas...?** (La pregunta quedo inconclusa porque baje la guardia y el tipo me atacó por la espalda clavandome la navaja en la pierna)** ¡Bastardo!** (De manera arrogante, el idiota sonreía maniaticamente, sin ver que en el suelo había un palo, asi que haciendome el lisiado me tire al suelo, recogí el palo y con toda la impotencia, el dolor y la ira le di en la cara, desmayandolo)

Azula:**_ ¡Hermanote!_** (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Kuroko: (Sin palabras) **_Cariñito_** (Me abraza, pero al separarse ve un rastro de sangre que llevaba a mi pierna)** ¿Estas? ¡Estas sangrando!**

Yo: (Algo adolorido) **No te preocupes estare bien** (Caigo al suelo debido al desequilibrio)

Kuroko: (Ayudandome a incorporarme) **Azula llevemoslo rapido al hospital**

Yo: (Muy tranquilo) **Esto... Estoy bien chicas no se preocupen**

Miss Smith: **_Cariñito_ ¿Te duele algo?**

Yo: (Mintiendo) **No, nada... vamos... a casa** (Con un tono débil en la voz)

Ambas: **Nada de eso, iremos al hospital quieras o no** (Cada una me sostiene de un lado y me llevan al hospital que no estaba muy lejos)

Yo: (Por dentro aterrorizado)** No me gustan las agujas**

**Mientras tanto en casa**

Miia: (Molesta) **¡Cariño! ¡Se fue con Kuroko y quien sabe que estarán haciendo!**

Papi: (Sorprendida y somnolienta) **¿Donde esta mi Esposo?**

**En el Hospital**

Mientras yo estaba siendo tratado en Urgencias, mi hermana y Kuroko estaban en la sala de espera

Azula:** ¿Por que te preocupaste tanto por mi hermano, no es como si tu fueras su amiga?**

Kuroko: (Sonrojada como la cola de Miia y jugando con sus dedos) **Soy su amiga, o creo que si, no mucha gente tolera como soy, pero a él no le molesta**

**Mientras tanto en casa**

Miia: (Gritando al aire) **¿Que te metes con mi cola?**

Papi:** ¿Dijiste algo?**

Miia: **Olvidalo**

**De vuelta con el confesionario**

Azula: **Él es asi, siempre fue asi y por eso muchas veces ha llorado**

Kuroko: **No pasara, confia en mí** (Salimos del Hospital y al llegar a casa bajo la luz de un cielo naranja nos dimos una no muy grata sorpresa)

Miia: (Con un delantal algo sucio) **_Cariño_ ¿Por que demoraron? Cocine algo** (Nos enseña una olla con un liquido algo verde y muy pegajoso)** Papi lo probó** (Vemos a Papi desmayada y un alma saliendo de su boca)

Kuroko: (Nerviosa)** Te explicaremos si eliminas el contenido de la olla**

Miia: **Lástima...** (Lava la olla en el fregadero)

Kuroko: **Cariñito ¿Puedo seguir quedandome aqui?**

Yo: **Mientras apoyes en casa, sí** (Senti una maldición caer sobre mí, después de esas palabras)

* * *

_**Sigo vivo y he actualizado un nuevo capítulo, ¿Como esta? Espero les guste, este capítulo es un poco más AU, y talvez con una Smith-San algo OOC, esperaré sus reviews con sus críticas sean positivas o negativas, gracias por leer :3**_


	4. Capítulo 04: Entre Secretos Y Caballeros

**Aclaración: Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou, no me pertenece, solo tomo prestada la maravillosa obra de Okayado para escribir diversas aventuras como hobby**

* * *

**Cap 04: Entre Secretos Y Caballeros 2/2**

* * *

Días después del incidente, Miia y Papi comenzaron a actuar algo extrañas, más extrañas de lo normal, Azula había sido seleccionada para danzar junto a un elenco y Kuroko Smith, ella... ella tenía salud

La mañana de hoy, el clima habia comenzado a cambiar, las hojas cambiaban de verder y las flores se abrian y desprendían polen que seria arrastrado por el viento, como todas las mañanas desde la aparición de Miia me desperté con un solo objetivo, comprar ingredientes baratos antes que otros

Yo: (Revisando las habitaciones)** Al parecer todas descansan como una piedra** (Tras limpiar un poco la cocina, abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y emprendi rumbo al supermercado)

Tras fuertes empujones y largas esperas, pude comprar todo lo necesario, al menos para el día de hoy

Las calles se estan haciendo peligrosas, cada dos o tres cuadras puedo leer avisos sobre robos, la Policía no se puede dar abasto, y el hecho de que algunos ladrones sean Interespecies tampoco ayuda

Yo: (Caminaba tranquilamente por una calle solitaria, a la vez que sentía algo más de calor y veía el cielo) **Creo que ya estamos entrando a primavera, espero esto no afecte a Miia**

Seguí mi camino sin problemas, ya faltando algunas calles para llegar a casa, el ruido de unos cascos interrumpió mi andar, para luego ser embestido brutalmente hasta impactar un poste de luz

¿?: (Frenando intempestivamente y diciendo de manera dramatica) **Que gran obra del destino, juntarme de una manera tan extraordinaria con el hombre que las estrellas pusieron en mi camino, mi nombre es Centorea Shianus, la representante de la fuerte y noble raza de los centauros** (Finalizada su perorata, se da cuenta de lo que su impacto causó en mí) **Etto... ¿Estas bien?**

Yo: **Me duele cuándo me río** (Algo desmayado y un almita saliendo de mi)

Mientras esto pasaba, en casa las chicas seguían durmiendo placidamente, sobre todo Kuroko que roncaba ligeramente en la habitación de huéspedes

Kuroko: (Entre sueños con una cara sospechosa) **Matrimonio... Legal... Chicas... MON...**(Suena su celular y tras infructuosos intentos de taparse los oidos se despertó) **Buenos días... Kuroko Smith al habla** (Le preguntó sobre Centorea y su libre tránsito, ignorando los bostezos de la vaga coordinadora)** ¿Centorea Shianus? Ella tiene permitido pasear por la ciudad, ademas esta en busca de su amo y señor, ya sabes cosas de centauros, ahora disculpame pero volvere a dormir, dormir ayuda a la belleza** (Le cuelga y se tapa con las sábanas hasta la cabeza)

_**Mientras Tanto Con Miia**_

Miia: (Susurrando entre sueños) **_Cariño_, Yegua, Espada** (Un escalofrío atraviesa su cuerpo entero y la hace levantarse de golpe) **¡_Cariño_!**

Papi: (Levantándose también debido al grito de Miia) **¿_Esposo_? Señorita Lamia ¿Que esta haciendo?**

Miia: (Visiblemente nerviosa) **No sucede nada, solo tuve un mal presentimiento**

Papi: (Volviendo a colocar una boba sonrisa en su rostro) **Tengo hambre ¿_Esposo_ estará despierto?**

**De Vuelta Conmigo**

Centorea: (Sosteniendo mis bolsas y ayudando a levantarme) **Debo admitir que los encantos japoneses son cosa seria**

Yo: (Girando la cabeza de manera confundida) **¿Encantos?**

Centorea: (Algo sonrojada)** Si pasas por un cruce a toda velocidad, Te encontraras con el amor de tu vida, o en mi caso con mi señor**

Yo: (Reclamando de manera conciente) **Solo provocaste un accidente de transito y lo peor es que casi me matas**

Centorea: (Avergonzada por su conducta imprudente)** Por mi honor de caballero, le ofrezco unas sinceras disculpas por todo el problema causado**

Yo: (Algo recuperado del golpe) **Por cierto no soy tu amo y señor**

Centorea: **¿Por que?**

Yo: **Porque ese hechizos que mencionas, no es real sino un cliche de los Mangas y Doujinshis**

Centorea: **¿Como? Lo sabia debía correr con la tostada cubierta de jalea en la boca**

Yo: (Gritando)** ¿Donde aprendiste todo eso? ¿Y que hace buscando a tu amo tan temprano? ¡Y con métodos tan extraños!**

Mi pequeño sermón parece llamar la atención de una señorita, la cual venía de hacer algunas compras

Centorea: **Le explicaré, solo deme un mo...** (La interrumpe el ruido de una motoneta y vemos como el conductor de esta, arrebata el bolso con las compras y el dinero a la señorita que pasaba)

Yo: **Es el ladrón recientemente reportado**

Centorea: (Furiosa) **Oye desgraciado devuelve eso**

Ladron:** ¡Calla Vaca Lechera!**

Centorea: (Claramente ofendida) **¡¿Vaca Lechera?!** (Cogió la funda de su espada y la desenvaino de manera gloriosa) **¡Ese bastardo puede considerarse muerto!** (Recuerda que no puede hacerle daño debido a las reglas de intercambia y pierde su espíritu de lucha) **Esa actitud criminal y falta de respeto tan grande ante mi cultura no puede quedar impune y a falta de un señor que me acompañe a la lucha, te llevare conmigo**

Yo: **Exacto... Espera que estas dicien...** (Me veo interrumpido por la centauro con ideales de justicia)

Centorea: (A la vez que acercaba mi manos a su busto) **Sostente fuerte de mi torso**

Yo: **Es tan poco práctico, talvez si te monto** (Me acerco lentamente hacia su lomo, sin embargo, Centorea levanta una de sus patas y golpea mi cabeza)

Centorea: (Roja cual tomate, tanto por molestia como por verguenza) **¡¿Que es lo que hace?! ¡No soy un caballo! ¡Usted no es mi maestro, solo es un maleducado aprovechado!**

El ladrón manejaba ya tranquilo su motoneta, mientras contaba el dinero que pudo sustraer en su más reciente robo, pero ni el ladrón ni yo, contábamos con la increíble velocidad de Centorea, ya que ella no solo logro alcanzarlo, sino que pudo impedir su libre avance

Centorea: **Si tocas más de lo debido, te tiraré** (Advirtió la centauro, mientras yo me sostenía de su cintura)

Yo: **Solo no vayas tan rápido** (Respondí rápidamente a la vez que me daban algunas ligeras náuseas)

La persecución fue agitado, no me pude sostener bien y estuve a riesgo de caer, el ladrón de la motoneta impactaba contra todo lo que estuviese en su camino; escombros, cajones e incluso bidones de agua, todo estos obstáculos fueron destrozados por la espada de Centorea, sin embargo el agua de los bidones debo empapada la blusa de Centorea, dejando ver gran parte de su busto

Esta avergonzada se cubrió con sus manos, sin reducir un poco la velocidad

La persecución se hizo más intensa, ya que en cierto punto, el ladrón usó un desvío y se separó del camino, la única manera de alcanzarlo fue que Centorea saltará, lo que me desequilibró aun más, y en la desesperación de caer, la monté y me sostuve de su blusa, la cuál se rompió momentos después, paralizando a Centorea, la cual dejo caer su espada y desconcentrando al ladrón quien se estrelló contra algunos botes de pintura

Centorea al estar paralizado no pudo evitar colisionar contra un portón de acero

Centorea: **¡Au...! Fue doloroso **(Dándose cuenta donde estaba)** ¿Mi espada?**

Ladron: (Con la espada de Centorea) **¿Buscabas esto?** (Mueve hábilmente la espada y la usa contra Centorea, sin embargo yo me pongo enfrente y recibo todo el impacto)

_**Horas Después**_

Yo: **Y eso fue lo que paso...** (Comunique todo por celular con Kuroko, la que por fin volvió a su casa, aunque solo para traer más café y cambios de ropa)

Kuroko: **Es una espada falsa según dijo ella**

Yo: **Debiste ver esa espada en acción, cortaba todo en su camino**

Kuroko: (De manera burlesca) **Yo quiero ver tu espada en acción Je... **(Recuerda algo que le dije)** ¿Etto, la montaste?**

Yo: **¿A que viene esa pregunta?**

Kuroko: **Te explico uno de los mandamientos de los Centauros es "Solo tu Señor puede montarte" y si la montaste en contra de su voluntad es como si la hubieses violado y...** (Se oyo un grito de fondo para luego finalice la llamada)

Yo: (Sudando frio) **Es mi fin** (Centorea entra y yo corro a pedirle perdon)

Centorea: (Me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules) **Llámeme Cerea asi me llaman mis amigos cercanos, nadie en toda mi vida se había sacrificado por mí, por eso yo Centorea Shianus desde este día hasta el día de mi deceso o el suyo le juro lealtad eterna a usted _Mi Señor _**(Se abre la puerta)

Papi: (Con un ligero puchero)** ¡Tengo hambre!**

Miia: (Con un tono dulce que cambia al ver a Centorea) **¡_Cariño_! Tengo otra rival**

Azula: **Hermano ¿Quien es ella?**

Centorea: **¡¿_Mi Señor_ quienes son estas indignas?!**

Azula:** ¿A quien llamas indigna?**

Antes de que se arme el caos de nuevo, decidí servir el almuerzo ligero que preparo Kuroko, que fue un arroz con huevo

* * *

_**Adios Artic que la fuerza te acompañe pero él Its Alive :v, reviví por decimoquinta vez, que puedo decir me estoy quedando sin excusas, solo se que tengo que dejar el L4D2**_

_**Ya se presentaron las tres primeras chicas, el próximo episodio viene el recontra F del prota, además de más cameos de otras chicas anime, por ejemplo Yukana Yame ya hizo una aparición por ahí **_

_**Quiero aclarar, que uso este modo de escritura osea como un guion, porque este fic es de hecho uno de los primeros que hice, pero lo edite y lo subi aqui, intente hacerlo con la misma estructura que mis otras historias pero no pude, senti que perdía su magia asi que les pido Perdón si les molesta**_

_**Respondiendo Reviews**_

_**Xstep: Gracias, y me agrada que te guste **_

_**Skull Flame: De hecho esa fue la primera vez de Miia cocinando, y confirmado Koruko es la quiebra del prota**_

_**PD: El 28 de noviembre es el cumpleaños de Centorea**_


End file.
